Transforming Fairytale of Frenchsong
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Breaking a curse, a new body, avoiding danger, friendship, romance, hope, family, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, men and ladies, the name is Frenchsong. Strange name, I know, but my clan likes it, through it's a mighty mouthful, so I often like to be called 'Connie' for a nickname. Why Frenchsong, you ask? Because it was inspired by my heritage and my love for a very beloved movie. You may know it, 'The Princess and the Frog'. I have a big crush on Louis the alligator. Real ones give me the fright and shivers, but not Louis. He may be animated and talking, but he is as human as all of us. Heck, he dreamt of being a human and playing his horn with famous musicians.

I wouldn't mind to be a alligator under a spell just to hang out and know Louis more than I had seen in the movie. Also, I'd like to have Naveena and Tiana and the others as friends as well. I was heartbroken by Ray's death, then overjoyed when I saw that he was together with his love, Evangeline as it should be. The movie was one thing that kept me going after my parents divorced some years in after I was born, but I still loved them. Last I heard was that Father was retired in Florida while Mother was working as a nanny over in California. They sounded happy, happier than I had ever remembered. I became a warrior of the clan when I was in my early 20s.

I loved it so and I often worked on the maps where other gangs worked, lived, and fought. The South Siders gang was one who was integrating into other territories, challenging the leaders, thanks to Tazer whose leader has passed on from a bad illness some time ago. There was two gangs beside the South Siders which is as big in their territories, and the battles are pretty brutal. The first one we call is the Fifth Mainers, which is not as harsh in fighting, but relentless in their skills. The other one used to be a vigilante group, until they came to forget their treaty with the Fifth Mainers, then everything changed. This gang was called the Central Foremen until they changed it to the West Collars. Why they renamed their name was a reason we never got to know, but when we confront them, they could wear these collars, chain, dog, spiked, you name it. They were brutal in deals, but very dedicated to their families and leader.

Anyway, it was a slow day, warm sunshine, mild weather here and there. I wore a light green ruffled blouse with skinny dark brown jeans, pitch black flats. My short black hair has been curled into ringlets. My totem necklace is made of brown twine with a solid green/gold alligator carving with the radio inside it. I was inside HQ, relaxing after I almost had a confrontation with Tazer. He almost looked crazier than usual. I had to tell Sunrise about him, and she reluctantly told me and the others that she had to break up a fight between Tazer and the leader of the West Collars, Dax recently. Dax is Mexican-German American, thin brown hair, and pitch blue eyes, wearing ratty clothes, with his chain collar including the tag holding his name. Anyhow, I was excited to go to my chosen world, and everybody else was happy for me.

I had my bed sold, while my room, #45, has murals on its walls. The north wall is having the beauty of New Orleans in different times, almost like a rainbow of time. The west wall contained the characters of the movie, their best poses and all. The east wall came to have my very favorite scene from the movie. The bayou wedding in all its splendor and motion.

I was ready to go, so I came to the portal room after I closed my room off and returned a book back to the clan library. Everyone else was in 1930s clothing, albeit made of modern fabric still. They were singing my favorite song, which is 'Dig a Little Deeper'. Sunrise turned on the portal which has the usual rainbow swirls, through it's sparkling bright blue and gold here and there. I was curious about that. I nodded to Sunrise, smiled toward everyone, and walked into the portal.

The tunnel was dark, through I could hear faint jazz. I couldn't help humming to this song, then the tune changed. I startled, recognizing the new tune. It was Evangeline's song.

Suddenly, I could see a bright blue glowing orb coming toward me. I instinctively stepped back, wary of this development when the glow disappeared, leaving someone I was shocked to see. It was the Blue Fairy, from the movie, 'Pinocchio'. She smiled warmly toward me.

"Hello, dear child. I've heard your wish, and I have decided to help you a little.". The Blue Fairy replied softly.

A laugh came out of nowhere, "Eva, cher, ne pas 'get me either!". A soft gold glow approached us, and as it got closer, I widened my eyes to see Ray in his spunky, uncrushed firefly self.

"Oh, Ray, I couldn't leave you. After all, you're going to help too.". Evangeline giggled lightly, her light blonde hair moving as she turned her head to greet Ray. Her light blue eyes shimmered of love and wisdom.

I blinked, "Ray? You are Evangeline?". I stuttered in surprise. The couple smiled, Eva replied, "Ray here likes to call me Eva now since he knows who I am after he came home.".

Ray chuckled merrily, "I done got something better too!". His glow got brighter and brighter, forcing me to shield my eyes away. When it stopped, I opened my eyes, my mouth gaping open as I couldn't believe the sight before me. Ray the firefly was gone, and in his place was a dark tanned man, with crimson red hair in a wild mess, and a goatee as well. His smile has the familiar missing tooth, and his light brown eyes shimmering in delight and mischief, through I could see love mostly as he smiled crookedly in a lovestruck face toward Eva, who's smiling back. He has dark brown/dark gold clothes, through his feet is barefoot. His wings remained, through much bigger in width. He was only a head taller than me, and a few inches shorter from Eva who's the tallest person.

"Wow..". I whispered in shock. Eva laughed delightly, "Incredible, isn't it?". I nodded mutely to agree with her. "You must be wondering why we are here, hmm?". she asked gently.

"I'm aplenty curious, that's for sure, ma'am.". I spoke respectfully. Eva clasped hands with Ray which I noticed that they have wedding rings on themselves, realizing they must have gotten married in star heaven or something.

Eva smiled sadly, "I have been in your world every day, and I have seen something frightening that will be on your soul once you cross over into Ray's old world.". I nodded, gesturing for her to go on talking. Eva sighed lightly, "Your father had disrespected a elder who is dedicated to the voodoo spirits, and let's say, he struck a curse on your family which includes you as well. That had caused the rift between your parents, and your mother couldn't have children anymore, and your father lost all his betting stakes which caused him to quit his job. For you, the elder saw you were a child at the time he casted the spell, so, he decided to have the spell be on you once you became a adult, like a deadline. Your aura was attracted to animals which was feared by humans; snakes, alligators, you name it.".

I blinked in surprise, "That explains the incidents monthly on the ranches, and the clan.".

"Yes, however, your aura is shifting already, making you to be one of the feared animals. It sensed you wanted to be a alligator much like Louis, but you wanted to make his dream come true, so there is a way to break the spell.". Eva nodded with a sense of finality.

I gulped audibly, "And the way to break the spell?".

Eva smiled, "You have to find that out, dear child.".

Ray chuckled, "Don't worry, cher, I be sure that you succeed.". I giggled at Ray's gentlemanly charisma. Eva smiled again.

Eva then listened for something I can't hear, then spoke, "Darling, we must go. It's becoming daylight.". Ray laughed merrily as he flashed back to his firefly self, fluttering and hovering. "Of course, my cher!".

"Good luck, girlie!". Ray winked before he disappeared. Eva looked at me, "Don't despair, child. All good things will come to you. Be who you are no matter how you find yourself. Remember what I told you, and follow your dream.". She fluttered backwards, beaming back into the blue glowing orb, and disappearing. I sighed, absorbing what happened to me just now, and nodding to myself as I mostly understood everything now. I looked ahead to see the Bayou and New Orleans switching between each other.

I ran, hoping that I could break my spell soon and hang out with Louis and the others. I then jumped, darkness causing me to black out, faintly hearing a horn playing.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned lightly as the sun beamed its strong rays upon me, and I saw I was on a patch of grass, noticing the weeping willows and submerged trees, the water dark yet coming into alight up within the sun, and I could hear bird calls, seeing old silit houses. I smiled to realize that I was in the bayou. I chuckled, surprised to hear my voice is a bit rumbly now. I looked down my new snout, to my new body. I widened my eyes to see that I had changed into a alligator. Luckily, the water is still so I can look at my reflection. From around my eyes to the backline to the tail is a light hazel with the spine nearly black while from my muzzle to the underbelly is a creamy white. My new teeth is pearly white while my eyes remain dark brown. My sharp claws are grayish-white, and my totem necklace has gotten bigger to fit my new neck. I was happy to discover that I was bipedal a lot of the times like Louis, but able to walk and run on all fours like a normal alligator does as well.

I gratefully welcomed my new instincts and began to swim. For some reason, the steamboats seems different from what I had noticed in the movie. Am I in a different bayou or am I in the future after the ending of the movie? I shrugged to myself, figuring I could find a way to New Orleans by using my brain. I continued swimming as the sun got lower and lower until sunset, then I suddenly could see lights. I got closer, shocked to recognize a entire different city! It was Houston! The city wasn't bigger back then in the beginning of the 1900s, but there was a landmark I always knew that it was built in the 1930s. Darting my eyes to find it, I found it minutes later. It is the famous San Jacinto Monument.

I couldn't believe I was in the vicinity of Houston. Why did the portal send me here and not to New Orleans? There must be a reason for this developing discovery. I sighed heavily, hearing my stomach rumble, and I grudgingly headed down into the water to gulp down some fish and maybe some crunchy lobster. I came up for some air after a satisfying supper. There were gradual sounds from the boats, the people. The fireflies and crickets are out, singing or making music. Strangely, I couldn't hear any toads or frogs talking, and figured that they hid from me, not wanting to be ate. About a half hour later, I heard soft crying, and I was curious to find out what/who's crying.

I turned around a corner, and the water was shallow, bearing lilypads, and on one of the pads, was a tiny frog. I could tell from my eyes, this frog is a olive green with a tan line on the back. Its eyes was moist, proving to be the source of the cries, and light brown. As I slightly moved, I saw that its underbelly is a soft creamish green.

"Hello, little one! Call me Connie. What's yours, kiddo?". I asked chirpily as I stood up in a non-threatening pose. The tiny frog squeaked in surprise, startled back by my appearance, and looked considerably curious yet wary,

"My name is Evelyn. I'm lost. A scary man took me away from my parents. I ain't a frog always. I was a human kid.". Evelyn shyly spoke.

I frowned, "Was this man creepy and tall?".

Evelyn nodded, "Huh-uh, he has these shadows following him everywhere, and he seems very angry at my parents.". I widened my eyes, realizing she was the daughter of Naveen and Tiana, and the scary man was Facilier!

I then asked, "How did you got away?". Evelyn giggled, "I tricked him so good! Being a frog is hard but I swam so fast, but now I am lost, and I don't know where home is.". Evelyn then frowned sadly.

"Hey, don't worry, kid! I'll help you get home! I was a human too, through it wasn't your man. It was another guy who did this to me.". I spoke casually. Evelyn widened her eyes and gaped slightly.

She smiled, "I am sure Grandmama Odie will help you! She is the voodoo witch back home but she's very nice! Uncle Louis would like to meet you!". I chuckled to nod at that, and I gave her a ride on my back, and I continued south, swimming, making great conversation. Evelyn or Eve as her friends call her, she's a smart kid, and she's a true cook like her mother, and she has the smooth accent of her father which happens quite often if she's excited or upset. She went to sleep already, hearing her soft breathing. I found that she was simply 7 years old.

I kept swimming, humming softly from one of my favorite songs. I intended to protect Eve no matter what, or how long it takes to get her home and reunited with her parents. They must be worried sick! _Facilier will not get on my bad side, I will make sure of that! Please, get us safely home, Lord._ I went to lay upon a half-submerged log, nodded at the Evening Stars I knew as Ray and Evangeline, and made sure Eve was resting safely before I headed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Tiana's P.O.V.)

I was pacing our boat as we paddled toward Mama Odie's tree house. Tears flooded my eyes as I was terrified for my baby girl. "Tiana, please stop. You're scaring me, love.". replied a concerned Naveen.

I turned to look at NAveen, "I couldn't stop worrying, Naveen. What if she's hurt or worse? What's Facilier doing to our Evelyn?". Naveen sighed heavily, "Tiana, we raised a smart girl. Evelyn's going to be fine. She is part of us, and she will be home with us again once we find her. She must be wondering the same of us, no?".

I nodded wearily, knowing Naveen's right. I peeked over to see Louis coming into the platform after his swim. "Hey, we're coming close, guys! Mama Odie's place is just around the corner!". Louis called to us.

"Thank you, Louis.". I murmured softly. Naveen comforted me by rubbing my arms softly, as I sighed, relieved a bit. We landed the boat into the makeshift dock, and walked up the stairs into the wrecked ship that served as Mama Odie's home.

"Ahh, children! I heard about what happened. I expect you all want to find the little one, huh?". Mama Odie greeted us, with her snake, Juju smiling at us, her famous magical club in her hands. Naveen noticed my weariness, and responded, "Yes, we need to save Evelyn from Facilier. She's just a child, and the Shadowman is dangerous.".

Mama Odie nodded, "Looks like I have to use my gumbo pot to help y'all.". I stood next to Naveen, holding each other, hoping to see Evelyn through a vision or something as Louis sat next to us, a concerned yet curious look on his face. Mama Odie stirred and stirred as she requested politely yet hurriedly.

"Ole gumbo pot, we seek the young child, Evelyn. What do you got?". The gumbo bubbled then calmed down a few moments later as it glowed, showing a picture that shows a tiny frog. I gasped as I recognized her eyes. Evelyn has been changed into a frog! She seems like she's hopping for her life. Suddenly a net grabbed her, and I was horrified as I saw her held by a frog hunter that I didn't recognize.

She screamed, mortifying the hunter, and I heard a roar. Teeth flashed out of the water, revealing a alligator like Louis. It growled loudly, snapping at the hunter who dropped the net which fell into the water. The hunter screamed as he frantically paddled away, wanting to get away from the alligator. The alligator snorted as it dived, and came up, its paws holding Evelyn. Evelyn looked relieved and happy that she hugged the muzzle.

"Thanks, Connie! I thought I was a goner!". Evelyn exclaimed loudly. The alligator, Connie chuckled, "Anytime, Eve. Now you know better not to stray off, even it's for a potty break!".

Evelyn looked sheepishly, nodded slightly, "I suppose so. Can we go now? I think I had enough this morning.".

"Indeed, kiddo. I'd better get you home and hopefully soon.". Connie responded casually as she put Evelyn on her head, leaned down to swim. The picture disappeared. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, and exhaled heavily.

Mama Odie smiled, "Looks like your child's in safe hands. The alligator, Connie used to be human too, cursed by a different voodoo man. She's apparently connected to New Orleans somehow, and she now has a mission out to do, which is bringing Evelyn home to you.".

I sighed in relief, yet I was curious about this Connie. Naveen and Louis was curious as well, especially Louis. I think Connie has caught his eye. We all thanked Mama Odie, and we left into the boat, heading back to New Orleans.

"Do you think she will get home to us, Naveen?". I asked quietly as I sat upon the bench. Naveen sat down beside me, rubbed my shoulder lightly, "She now has a friend to help her get home, and I am positive she will be home with us soon enough. We will find a way to get Evelyn back to human, after all, we got back to human, no?".

I smiled lightly, "Love is a powerful thing. Our family will be together again. You're right, Naveen. We will figure this out. She's our daughter, for Lord's sake!". I nearly shouted in sureness. Naveen smiled and kissed me, as I rested my head upon his shoulder. _Come home to us, baby girl. Ray, Evangeline, please look after her and her new friend as well._


	4. Chapter 4

(Frenchsong's P.O.V.)

Eve and I are making good time as I swam and Eve riding on my back. Occasionally, I could keep her hidden and close by while I hunt for my fish. I definitely see Eve as my niece, and sometimes she couldn't help calling me auntie. We passed Marsh Island, and now moving into upriver. I knew the Mississippi River passes by New Orleans, so this river I am swimming is bound to connect to the Mississippi River, then head into it, swim downriver, then bam, New Orleans.

I was so upbeat, that I can't help humming my favorite tune. Eve noticed, "Auntie Connie, could you sing it? I'd like learning it.". I chuckled deeply, then nodded. Eve giggled and grabbed a stick, broke it to drum on my spikes, barely feeling it, but hearing the beat. I softly began;

 _The power of love is a curious thing_

 _Make one woman weep, make another man sing_

 _Change a hawk to a white dove_

 _More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

 _Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream_

 _Stronger and harder than iron_

 _Make a bad one good make a wrong one right_

 _Power of love that keeps you home at night_

 _(Me; Chorus 1):_

 _You don't need money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no background to ride this river_

 _It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life_

 _That's the power of love_

 _First time you feel it, it might make you sad_

 _Next time you feel it it might make you mad_

 _But you'll be glad when you've found it_

 _That's the power, it makes the world go round_

 _(Eve; Chorus 2):_

 _And it don't take money, don't take fame_

 _Don't need no background to ride this river_

 _It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life_

 _They say that all in love is fair_

 _Yeah, but you don't care_

 _But you know what to do_

 _When it gets hold of you_

 _And with a little help from above_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _Can you feel it?_

 _Ohh!_

 _(Eve & Me; Chorus 3):_

 _It don't take money and it don't take fame_

 _Don't need no background to ride this river_

 _Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel_

 _You won't feel nothin' till you feel_

 _That's the power, that's the power of love_

 _You feel the power of love_

 _Feel the power of love_

 _Oh, yeah!_

We finished with a flourish. We laughed as we looked at each other.

"Wow, you sing good, Auntie Connie!". Eve happily complimented me. I smiled widely, "What 'bout ya? You sang great!". Eve blushed red, apparently getting used to praise. I giggled, then looked up to see the sun lowering to set.

"Better find someplace to sleep. Once we get more upriver, it will be more dangerous at night.". I commented. Eve nodded. She hopped over to my tail, "Give me a lift, please!". I fully lifted my tail up, earning a delighted shriek from Eve. Eve stood up on my tail, seeing far in the distance as I steadily swam.

"Auntie, I think I see some kind of wrecked boat up ahead, at the split cottonwood tree.". Eve called down to me. I saw the tree, obviously split, probably happened by lightning some long time ago. As I got closer, I saw the boat, really wrecked with lots of holes, but it's still shelter. Eve weaved the large leaves into the holes which I got off nearby trees. If we get rain tonight, we will be protected for sure.

Satisfied and tired from our day, we went to sleep with Eve instantly falling asleep on my head and I nuzzled up into a ball, with my tail touching my snout. I murmured, "Good night, Eve. We almost home, just gonna take a bit while.". before I glanced up for a second at the Evening stars, then fell asleep with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eve's P.O.V.) -2 days later-

I was really excited for I recognized the bayou and city we came through. It was Baton Rouge that I often visited on steamboat with Mama and Papa. I knew home wasn't too far by now. I was told to stay hidden in a log as usual while Auntie Connie went to hunt for her fish. Being human like me, she isn't wild like the others, except for Uncle Louis who has been a strange alligator all his life.

However, I kept waiting so long that I was concerned. Auntie Connie usually returns back after a half hour, but it had been a hour, and I heard strange, loud noises, almost like roaring. I fell asleep into a nap, worried for Auntie Connie.

"Eve, I'm done with lunch, come out so we can get on the way home.". called Auntie Connie loudly. I muttered softly, rubbing my eyes as I climbed out of the log, and then gasped loudly as my brain awakened in a sudden. My eyes held a sight, Auntie Connie with bleeding cuts, her dark brown eyes tired yet determined.

"Auntie Connie, what happened to you?!". I asked scared.

She sighed heavily, "It was just a big fight with some bullies over lunch, I'm fine. I'll manage, Eve. I often did fight with some men back home when it gets too rowdy.". I hesitantly nodded, and hopped into her back which was scratched as well. I found a safe spot, not wanting to touch her cuts or scratches.

I was grateful for the water since it's freshwater. I knew salt would hurt cuts. I had a fall once, and it hurted more with salted water. "Auntie Connie, are you okay in the water?".

A soft murmur, "Yes, Eve. It's quite fine. We getting to your home soon enough with a day or so. My cuts will be healed by then.". I sighed, "Okay, Auntie, if you say so. But if they're not healed then, you should get to Grandmama Odie then, deal?".

A chuckle, "You're such a stubborn child, but neither way, I am going to see your Odie, alright?". I gave a happy exhale of relief. We continued on, weaving and turning at every corners of the big river that leads the way home. I can't wait to see Mama, Papa, everybody again!

(Frenchsong's P.O.V.)

I kept silent as Eve hummed our song, sitting on my back as I swam. My mind swarmed of everything that happened recently at lunch. I fought hard as I could, but a extremely large and heavy bull alligator overtaken me, and...then guilt and pain as I left that bull. I didn't realize that it was that season! I hoped I couldn't be..., praying now that it never happened and that it was just a painful dream.

Maybe Mama Odie could help me get to face this guilt, terror, and pain. I knew I hadn't met Louis yet, but what if he's upset or..mad? I hope Naveen and Tiana accepts me. After all, I am bringing their daughter home, through there's still the issue of Facilier. How did he return? Was it his friends on the other side?

I glanced up to see the dimming daylight, the Evening Stars. I murmured softly to myself. "Ray, Evangeline, please help me. I don't know what to do. I am scared to find out if I am.., if it was Louis, I would be somewhat worried and excited, but it was a bull alligator, a stranger, for Lord's sake!".

"I love children, and I do care for Eve dearly, but having children so fast, if it's true, I wouldn't know if I wanted this.". I whispered terrified. I closed my eyes tiredly, "Please give a sign, anything. If you couldn't, I understand." I muttered bittersweetly. I noticed Eve sleeping.

I swam on until we came upon a huge half shredded tree, and went to sleep after a brief goodnight with Eve, keeping a calm tone with her.


	6. Chapter 6

(Louis's P.O.V.)

I was walking in a sea of darkness, frightened as I called out, "Hello, anybody here? Hello?". My body glowed like I was the lantern giving light. "Louis, brah', how good to see ya.". spoke a voice out of nowhere. I froze, recognizing the voice.

"That cannot be.. Ray, is that you?". I responded in shock. A dim light came out of the darkness, approaching to reveal Ray himself. Chuckles filled the air.

"Louis, look at ya. You lost pounds, what happened?". Ray asked curiously.

I sighed, "I am very worried about Evelyn and even her new friend.". Ray grimly smiled.

"I know, it's Connie. She's feeling bad tonight.". Ray replied sadly.

I widened my eyes, my tail whipping on the ground in shock. "You met Connie? How? She was a human!".

Ray frowned, "I think you should know Connie's story. Don't freak out, okay?". I nodded hesitantly yet curious to see what Ray's talking about. The darkness disappeared so fast, leaving us in a bright, warm kitchen. I saw a young child come in, and funnily, she didn't react when she saw me.

"They can't see you. We're in the past, brah. That child is Connie herself.". Ray commented quietly to me. I blinked, shocked to see a human Connie, even if she's a child right now. She has braids in her pitch black hair, her dark brown eyes glimmering in mischief, her skin's like the color of coffee I sometimes drank to keep me going for late nights at the restaurant. She wore a really cute blue dress. She was grabbing chairs and such to get to the counter where I glanced to see a cookie jar. I smiled to see Connie's face transform into a happy face once she grabbed a couple of cookies.

She climbed down, but I widened my eyes when I saw her lost balance on the chair, and fell into the floor with a thud, her last cookie laying on the floor. She looked sad and terrified.

A shout came through the and a man walked in, dark like Connie, bald, yet he has cold brown eyes. "You dirty girl, how dare you?".

Connie whimpered, "Uncle Billy, please. It was a accident!". Billy the uncle moved so quick that I heard a scream and a red mark upon Connie's face, her eyes moist with a trailing tear down her cheeks.

"You deserve it just like my deadbeat brother.". Billy snarled in anger. Then he moved closer, blocking my view, and then nothing.

Ray sighed, "Connie has been physically abused by Billy for 3 years, hiding evidence from her aunt and mother while her father ran away after a vicious breakup, losing his bets on the horses. Now Connie has been over her fear of men and such, but she still has nightmares occasionally. ". Ray's wings slowed down in sadness, his antenna was down, and his light turned off.

"She loved her parents even when they separated, and gratefully, her mother was thinking of moving, so Connie got the chance to start her life over in Baltimore as a preteenager.". Ray commented airily.

Suddenly, we appeared upon a paved road with buildings all around, literally taller than the ones I saw in New Orleans. We heard laughter and giggles. Then around the corner, walked two lovely young girls. One of them I recognized is Connie. She was taller now, her black hair a curtain of waves down her neck, her dark brown eyes glistening of laughter and happiness. She is now wearing a green ruffled blouse, some kind of soft material in black on her legs, and blue flats. I somehow could see where she's growing to be. The other girl seems to be exotic, not exactly dark-skinned like Connie, but not peach tan like the pale-skinned people. Her skin seems like a light caramel, with hazel eyes, and coal black hair shoulder-high.

"Her name is Courtney. She's the best friend to Connie for some years until.. Well, watch.". Ray whispered quietly.

I kept watching as Connie and Courtney was talking about silly things, until suddenly, a white man with a mask, attacked them, with a deadly knife. Screams filled the air as I saw Connie, her eyes horrified. "Sierra, run!".

Connie couldn't run, froze on the spot she was at, watching her best friend with her eyes unable to move away, as the man's back was blocking my view, then the picture disappeared, leaving nothing.

"Sierra was Connie's real name, and the reason for the new name, 'Connie' was in honor for her friend. Courtney didn't live, was dead within minutes. Connie was so guilty, scared, and angry as well. She froze, not doing anything to stop it. She done swore to train how to fight no matter what.". Ray replied smartly.

"Connie eventually done got over her guilt, and anger with the help of many new friends who has trained her to fight for herself, as found a new home in New York City too." We landed upon moist grass, with trees I didn't recognize, and I heard yells and shouts. I came up a small hill, and to my shock was a entirely different and very beautiful Connie. Her hair was cut short, her dark brown eyes determined and furious. She is a grown woman, at least in her mid-20s, wearing a dark blue shirt, and the same material again on her legs, now in light blue, and some kind of shoes I vaguely recognized as boots. She seemed to be fighting a small group of gangsters I vaguely heard about from spoken words from Naveen's newspaper. She was graceful, yet merciless as she injured the group greatly, and with a command shout, the group left, leaving Connie, her short hair ruffled, and her eyes now satisfied and smug. She now has the smile I recognized from her walk in Baltimore, and I couldn't help feeling something great for her, plus admiration and awe. She had earned my respect even if we hadn't met yet.

The picture disappeared again, with Ray chuckling, "That Connie is a tough girlie, for sure. She got spunk!". I nodded, mutely agreeing with him.

"Now, this one was before you went to sleep tonight. You will see why Connie's feeling bad tonight.". Ray finished with a sense of finality. Then we were immersed, feeling that this one was for me intended to know.


	7. Chapter 7

(Frenchsong's P.O.V.)

I was in my own dream, exploring my manor. I loved visiting the lake, and was sunning in my alligator pelt when a flash nearly blinded me. I opened them, surprised to see Louis here.

"Louis?". I murmured. Louis smiled, holding his precious horn, Gisele. "You must be Connie. Care if I talk with you? I'd like a new friend.".

I shyly smiled, "Okay.". We then began to talk, having great conversations, and once a while, Louis could play a song on his horn. He had became the new best friend I ever gotten. I For some reason, I felt better, much better since that fiasco, and even happier since I was a preteen. Unfortunately, it had to end and I woke up back in the bayou with Eve still sleeping. I sighed, already missing Louis but I smiled faintly as I realized we were close to getting home to Eve's folks and Louis.

I woke up Eve, and we went on our routine, swimming, chatting, hunting for fish and helping find food for Eve, and heading to sleep once night falls and meeting Louis repeatedly in my dreams. This routine continued on for another day and a half. It was early afternoon when Eve shouted in excitement, seeing familiar buildings in the distance. I heard the familiar steamboats, and I grinned. We finally are in New Orleans! Now I got to reunite Eve with her family.

(Tiana's P.O.V.)

I was checking over the dinner menu for tonight. Naveen is preparing the tables and I haven't seen Louis since this morning. Speaking of him, he told us his waking dreams of meeting Connie and apparently has quite the crush on her. From his descriptions, Connie sounds like she's of the colored race. I couldn't wait to meet her, for I knew she's bound to be here soon with Evelyn as Naveen feels the same too.

I heard lumbering steps, and turning around to see Louis carrying a basket of fish. I smiled at him. "Louis, had you been hunting yourself?".

Louis chuckled sheepishly, "Sort of. I bought the fish I didn't eat, figuring you could have some use of them for tonight.".

"Aww, Louis, that's mightily thoughtful of you. Yes, I think I have some ideas for these fish.". I replied softly. Louis grinned his big smile. He had lost some pounds in guilt and pain since we lost Evelyn, through he's better each day once we saw Evelyn safe with her/our new friend, Connie. I repeatedly told Louis that it wasn't his fault Eve was stolen from us. It was Facilier's fault for causing us all this chaos and mess.

I shook my head, "Louis, won't you go find Naveen and practice your music for tonight? I got it under control here.". I smiled as I received the basket, intending to put the fish in the pans for charbroiling. Louis nodded, humming loudly as he exited the kitchen, his horn in his tail, earning a chuckle from myself.

I hummed softly as I went to mince the vegetables, knowing that the other chefs won't come until 3:30. I gave them one or two hours break internally in the day. I startled as I heard a soft roar-like growl. I blinked as Naveen and Louis came in, surprised and confused as me.

"It's not Louis.". Naveen spoke.

Louis spoke, "That's defintely not my sound. Wait a second, it sounds vaguely familiar.". I raised an eyebrow, trying to realize his words when I gasped almost silmoustlousely with Louis and Naveen, "Connie! And if it's her, Evelyn is there too!". We heard the growl again, and faintly hearing a shout. I ran blindly to the door that leads to the yard where the river resides behind, with a dock. I heard two steps behind me, Louis and Naveen distantly different in sound.

Before my eyes, nearly threatening to cry, my mouth opening and closing, is Connie climbing into the deck with Evelyn attempting to help.

"Why is docks so high?! Connie complained as she finally lumbered into the dock. Evelyn giggled loudly, and I called, "Evelyn.". Her froggy body turned, her light brown eyes widening and moist.

"Mama, mama!". She called to me as she hopped toward me, I cupped my hands, and Evelyn landed on my palms safely.

I sobbed as Naveen and Louis crowded around us, calling and laughing in delight and tears. "Evelyn, you're home.".

"I couldn't be home without Connie's help! Connie, get over here!". She laughed as she slightly turned to wave Connie over, who's looking hesitant yet happy. Louis smiled at her, and Connie returned a smile back.

Naveen replied, "The family's back together! Tiana, you're a princess. Kiss our daughter and she can change back to human. It's worth a try, no?". I nodded briefly, a bit more eager to kiss a frog, but I knew it's our daughter, so it's only one time. Evelyn looked hopeful. "Don't be disappointed if it won't work, darling.".

Evelyn smiled, "I love you, Mama.".

I exhaled, smiling caringly and lovingly, "I love you, Evelyn.". Then I took a breath, and then kissed. A flash of green and white came, sparkles went and gone as my hands now held the waist of Evelyn.

Everything was back to where they were supposed to be. Her braids of deep brown tied into soft green bows, her chocolate shade of skin illuminating her light brown eyes, a sparkly blue dress adorned her body, through her feet is barefoot. She was smiling, giggling as she went to hug me. I breathed into her smell, and leaned back.

"Oh my. Evelyn, you need a bath.". I spoke sternly.

Evelyn giggled, "Mama, please, I want you and Papa now, not a bath!". I laughed, feeling like I was light of air, happy to have Evelyn back into my arms. Naveen hugged us, his eyes shining, showing a hint of tears. I teasingly smiled at him.

"What, I couldn't cry in happiness?". Naveen smirked. I giggled and kissed him, hearing a slight sigh from Evelyn.

"Eve, I am so happy to see you!". Louis exclaimed as I pulled back from the kiss, the hug slightly loose.

Evelyn raised her hands, "Uncle Louis, my alligator!". Louis laughed as he grabbed Evelyn, swung her around once, and landing her on the ground. I saw Connie smile caringly and I swore I saw love in her eyes as she watched Louis talking with Evelyn. Soon, we headed back into the restaurant, announcing our return of our daughter. Connie was neither helping me, or watching Louis play in the shadows. Much later, we put Evelyn to sleep with us, knowing she wanted us close by. After I used the bathroom, I saw out the window to see Louis asking Connie to dance alligator style as they returned back to the river, knowing they will be back in the morning. I glanced up to see Ray and Evangeline the evening stars.

"Thank you, guys. We have the family back together like Naveen said, but I am worried. Facilier is still out there. Is he siding with the spirits to make them happy or what? Give us strength to fight him. Bless you all and us.". I commented quietly before I headed into bed, holding Evelyn in my arms, and Naveen cuddling us in his protection.


	8. Chapter 8

(Frenchsong's P.O.V.)

A week has passed since we came home to New Orleans. Eve is happily secured with her family, and I was gladly spending time with Louis. For some strange reason, I felt like I knew him all my life, and it seems to make conversations and stuff easier when I am with him.

I visited Mama Odie within a day after I returned, and I was grateful that I wasn't pregnant through a bit sad, for it would be part of me. She knew everything, and told me by riddle style, it said: 'Once you defeat a monster, you shall be in peace, and with a chance, you will find what you need.'. I was, of course, confused and dizzy as I tried to figure her riddle out, but I gave up shortly as I received a massive headache from so many questions.

I steadily got used to hang out with Eve and her folks, and I felt like family already by sharing their big meals, helping with the restaurant, and singing my and Eve's song at bedtime, and telling stories randomly with Tiana and Naveen.

Yet I had been having a troubling feeling in my gut like something or someone will intrude into our lives by force. Unfortunately, my sense came true on a early summer day, and it was Sunday. I was welcoming the family back home with Louis after they returned from church when the ground shook. We looked out to see that there was no tsunami or anything yet the ground was shaking like it was breaking. Eve screamed in fright as a shadow came alive very close to her. Tiana grabbed Eve protectively as Naveen held the girls close as I was on their right side, tense with my teeth ready to bare as Louis joined me on the other side of the family, his tail holding her horn.

We heard a roaring sound, and suddenly like a black wave out of the walls was tons of shadows, and they seemed to have a huge shadow at their midst. It changed into a shadow we recognized, Facilier's shadow! A hollow, echoing laugh called out, and impossibly, a person walked out of the shadow, the Shadowman himself, Dr. Facilier! He looks like he never changed or aged at all, but his eyes, they were blood red instead of his unique purple color.

Eve whimpered, "Shadowman.".

Facilier chuckled casually, "Glad you remember me, little girl. How was the frog legs?".

Tiana glared, "Stay away from my daughter, Facilier!".

"I am afraid I must do. You and your family deserves to die after what you did to me, girlie.". Facilier smirked evilly.

Naveen pushed the girls behind him, his eyes furious and protective as I roar-growled while Louis snarled.

"No, you deserve to go to hell, Shadowman! I'll make sure of that if I must do by any means to protect my family.". Naveen called fiercely.

Facilier laughed, "You? Now you making me laugh.".

I snapped, "Naveen's not alone. I am helping him. I'll fight you, you git!".

Louis joined in, "You killed my friend! I am fighting, too!". Facilier glowered for a second, then smiled his evil grin that gave me shivers.

"I see, but I think I will make this more interesting!". He laughed, then he chanted in a language I didn't recognize, then purple/red smoke enveloped him as he sparked it.

I heard rumbling, then a ear-piercing creepy roar as the smoke steadily cleared out. I gasped audibly as the others did the same more or less. Before my eyes was a creature, one of legend I had heard about back in HQ World and here, the infamous Rougarou. Facilier has changed into a 10-foot tall Rougarou with his blood red eyes, and black fur with brown skin, and his fangs was literally bigger than any ape I ever had saw back in modern zoos.

"Oh, Lord, help us all!". Tiana cried in horror. I narrowed my eyes, set on all fours, my teeth bared and ready, knowing that I had to do something. I heard my totem necklace, and I barely saw it glow brightly in warm yellow light, humming louder and louder as my body absorbed the energy. Then I remembered Mama Odie's riddle. It was my destiny to fight Facilier, no, the monster. Then I grew up in size.


	9. Chapter 9

(Louis's P.O.V.)

I saw a bright glow nearby and saw Connie surrounded by an aura of warm yellow, and to my shock, she was growing. She stopped at 10 feet, and her eyes seemed to glow amber gold. She stood on two legs, her tail thumping the floor greatly. Then she pounced toward Facilier, her fangs positioned to strike, her claws sharp and out. It was so fast yet it seemed slow at times. I saw blood being drawn, wounds, bites, roars and growls filling the silence as I moved back into safe space with my friends and Eve in fright and horror. Dust and dirt was moving around as they moved against the floor furiously. I saw the shadows watching in excited creepily grins and chortling quietly.

I heard pants as the dust cleared out. I blinked in shock as I saw Connie. Her tail was sporting a nasty bite, her legs and arms was covered in scratches, her body was covered in open wounds which was bleeding out, her eyes sported a bruise which was forming just now, with a bleeding cut across her right eye. Her snout sported a clawed mark, deep red yet not bleeding, and her teeth was missing a couple in the back.

Facilier was more or less the same as Connie, with the addition of his ears bitten, nastily bleeding. Connie certainly gave Facilier hell from her vicious fighting style. My admiration and love for her only grew more and more.

Connie snarled, "You can't take more, can you, monster?".

Facilier only growled, his blood red eyes glowering in anger and ferocity. He jumped high, his maw poised further than his body, intending to kill Connie. Connie seemed to smirk, and she moved quickly like a zooming firefly, twisting her body as she jumped toward the side of Facilier, roared, "This is for Ray, Shadowman!". She cut Facilier's throat swiftly and effortlessly. She landed back on her fours, Facilier's body limp and falling toward the floor as the shadows roared, and moved into Facilier's shadow, changing into a pit that swallowed Facilier's body, faintly hearing a weak scream yelling for mercy. The shadows then disappeared, vanished with one looking at Connie.

She glared at it, looked at each other in unspoken words, and the shadow seemed to nod in respect, and disappeared silently. The yellow aura enveloped Connie then disappeared, leaving Connie with only her scarred eye and bitten tail, probably intending to keep them in memory of the battle. She had her dark brown eyes back, and she smiled at us. We cheered, hugging her and congratulating her on her victory over Facilier.

Eve asked, "What did Facilier say when you asked him?".

"He said that I couldn't take him to hell. I proved him wrong. The head shadow agreed that Facilier had too many chances and he is now forever imprisoned in hell.". Connie replied with a nonchalant snort.

Tiana gasped, "Really?".".

Connie nodded, "Positively sure, Tiana.". I smiled, happy that we are now free from Facilier and his voodoo work, happily settled with Mama Odie, since she's the professional sorceress/witch.

The day passed with a celebration of meals and drinks, putting Eve down after supper. I asked Connie for a swim together, and we came upon a deserted beach some distance away, intending to watch the stars and talk. What Connie didn't know was that I intended tonight to be the biggest night we ever had.

Knowing she was human, I learned to do the knee thing, and the speech proposal, granted I had to get some help from Naveen, but I managed.

Connie was watching a shooting star and closed her eyes to do her wish, while I prepared to lean down and kneel on my knee.

"So, Connie, what did you wish for?". I asked curiously, Connie giggled, "Silly Louis, you know wishes on shooting stars can't come true if we tell them to anybody so I can't tell you.".

"What would you do if it came true tonight?". I spoke out and Connie turned, confused, "What are..?". She gasped as she saw me kneeling.

I gulped, cleared my throat as I looked at her, her beautiful dark brown eyes sparkling like the Evening Stars. "Connie, I had never knew a beautiful soul like you before, and when you came into my life, my eyes couldn't keep themselves off you and I wasn't alone anymore. I knew you were human, and I intend to make you happy again. I'll learn to be human if I can be human with you. I wouldn't wish anything else without you by my side. Sure, we could be alligators, but I know that wouldn't make you happy even if it's a more simpler life. Tonight, I wish to start our life together, and I ask you, Connie, to be my mate, husband. Will you marry me, Connie Frenchsong Samson?".

While I made my speech, Connie spilled tears, muffling her cries, then a sob at the last question. She breathed out, nodded firmly, "Yes, I will, Louis!". I smiled in happiness and laughed in joy, as I hugged her, kissing her on her snout, and she nuzzled me lovingly as we cuddled, our tails entwined, warmth and love surrounding us as Ray and Evangeline twinkled brightly in joy for us, showing us their approval and blessings. This is the happiest night of my life and it will be even better! _I can't wait to tell everybody at home!_


	10. Chapter 10

(No one's P.O.V.)

-A few months later-

It was turning out to be a beautiful Halloween day, and to Frenchsong's happiness, her old best friend, Courtney was there as a spirit, intending to walk Frenchsong (Connie) down the aisle. To Tiana and Eudora's shock, James, their father and husband was there too in spirit form, and for Louis, Ray and Evangeline was there as spirits too.

Mama Odie intended to be the wedding official like she did for Tiana and Naveen's bayou wedding. Eve became the prettiest flower girl that day, wearing a soft green dress. Tiana took to wear her opening night dress, knowing it's Connie's day. Naveen took to wear a formal yet casual light green suit. Louis had a huge white butterfly placed as a bow below his neck, and his horn was secured with his band who was there as well, as his groomsmen.

Connie came once music began, a ringlet of blue roses with rosemary on her head, a bouquet of pink/white primroses. Mama Odie delightedly began her sermon, and there was no vows but there was a exchange of rings that Evangeline made with her magic for Louis and Connie. Connie has a silver-gold band with tiny emeralds with a white diamond in the middle. Louis's ring is silver-gold as well, with a stripe etch that held very tiny white diamonds.

"Now invested by me, (chuckles), I now pronounce you alligator and wife. Go ahead, jabber-jaws, give your girl some sugar!". Mama Odie called out, encouraging Louis. The butterfly floated away, congratulating as Louis then held Connie and they kissed. Quick as a flash, there came a glow of warm yellow and green, the aura becoming a live stream of energy that enveloped around the newlyweds. Mama Odie laughed out, "Ohh, I just love weddings!". The orb of energy nearly blinded the audience, even Eve who's grinning in happiness. Once the orb disappeared, it was revealed to show the newly-transformed couple.

Connie was now in a silver-white gown with ruffles over her chest, and a dark green sash on her waist, arm-high gloves, sandals on her feet, a three-ring pearl choker, a crown of sparkling snowflakes, star earrings, and a translucent veil. Her black hair was sideways in a combination of ponytail and ringlets. Her dark brown eyes shadowed of deep brown mascara, and medium dark red lips. Her coffee brown skin glowed in happiness.

Louis, forever known as a alligator, but now human. He was surprising of Cajun descent, his dark caramel skin, shockingly has curly dark brown hair, and his light green eyes. He is clothed in a casual yet formal suit of green-brown, with clean black shoes. He was now average in weight by his age which is two years older than Connie. Connie is now 28 with Louis being 30. Connie being 5' 5", Louis is at least half a head taller than her, about 6'. Thankfully, the rings shrunk to fit their new fingers.

Louis and Connie was delighted, Connie reacted more, but hey, Louis shall learn to be human, won't he? Connie threw her bouquet and it fell into Courtney's hands who simply laughed, saying that she has a boyfriend back in Heaven. Maybe her wish will come true. All that afternoon and night, there was a fabulous party at Tiana's Palace, knowing that the spirits has time to hang out until midnight when Halloween is done for until next year. There was reconciliations with James, a pranking war with Courtney, and a sprinkling of magic from Evangeline with Ray leading the band to sing the couple's new favorite song.

 **When you're smilin', keep on smilin'**

 **The whole world smiles with you**

 **And when you're laughin', oh, when you're laughin'**

 **The sun comes shinin? through**

 **But when you're cryin', you bring on the rain**

 **So stop your sighin, ',be happy again**

 **Keep on smilin Cause when you're smilin'**

 **The whole world smiles with you**

 **Oh, when you're smilin', keep on smilin'**

 **The whole world smiles with you**

 **Ah, when you're laughin', keep on laughin'**

 **The sun comes shinin' through**

 **Now when you're cryin', you bring on the rain**

 **So stop that sighin', be happy again**

 **Keep on smilin cause when you're smilin'**

 **And the whole world smiles with you**

 **The great big world will smile with you**

Louis and Connie left the party to their private honeymoon, with the spirits waving goodbye and giving heartfelt kisses and hugs to everybody, then disappearing off to heaven. What a spectacular Halloween!


	11. Chapter 11

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **A few years had passed since the wedding. The great Depression had disappeared, leaving Louisiana below the poverty line for most residents but luckily, the restaurant was secured well. And with savings from the restaurant's salary, Tiana and Naveen helped family and friends to be on their feet quickly, through Charlotte LeBouf didn't need it, but she also helped in her part as well. She had married Travis, the red-haired man from the masquerade ball and is now heavily pregnant.**

 **Eve became a big sister to a new little brother, Jacob, who is nearly a mini-clone of Naveen with Tiana's eyes and James' smile. Connie and Louis, to their friends' shock, welcomed twins which was a rarity in the 1940s back then. The twins are identical girls, called Raquel and Sabine. They have their father's dark caramel skin, their mother's pitch black hair, and their eyes are hazel. They strangely are attracted by jazz music, which Louis claims that music's in their blood, hinting that they would be great singers/musicians. The possible ways to tell them apart: Raquel has dimples and is fond of the color, green; Sabine tends to grab Louis's horn, and loves the color of warm yellow.**

 **Mama Odie continues to live on, hinting that she could be immortal. She somehow contacted me, and told me that Louisiana could be in tough times ahead, but the family will preserve on to live, making a theory that Tiana's Palace will be inherited into her children and godchildren which is Connie's family as well, showing that love, hard work, dedication, and family will be forever indicated into the restaurant in the future. Of course, I have to believe her, after all, she is the voodoo woman of the bayou and she will always be.**

 **The night has changed slightly over the years, but Evangeline and Ray the Evening stars remained as they will always be with the knowledge that Earth will always look to them through the times, especially Tiana and Connie's families.**

 **The only thing I could say for Frenchsong is this: You keep your dreams free and protect your family and friends, and never forget who you are, past or future. Just be yourself and I am happy for you. Live well, Frenchsong.**


End file.
